bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spock Resonance
"The Spock Resonance" 'is the seventh episode of the ninth season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 5, 2015. Summary Wil Wheaton s Sheldon for a Star Trek where he reveals the and his plan to to Amy. Bernadette wants to start renovating the and the topic of finally starting a with Howard is brought up. Extended Plot Leonard, Penny and Raj are having takeout in 4A. Leonard mentions a study done on people who were cool and popular at found success hard when the grew up. Raj claimed to be very popular when he was thirteen among his 's s even though he can't remember their . Penny wonders what happened to the unpopular kids. Leonard explained that she woke up with one. Sheldon enters the and tells Leonard and Penny that Wil Wheaton has asked him to be in a about Spock and its cultural impact that Wil is making with Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam. Asking Penny for advice, she tells him to not take off his just because the tells him to. Howard is in his living room busy with a video game, while Bernadette comes in and wants to talk. He says that he is busy with is s. Bernadette then asks "Howard" to pause to game and he knows it is time to talk. Bernadette wants to start redecorating, while Howard wants to leave the house like it was when he grew up. Bernadette doesn't feel like it's her house, though Howard adds that it is hers since she is always it. Bernadette changes her approach to say that she is redecorating. The , the ing, the s...everything that her. She suggests to Howard that he should try not to be one of those things. Howard has something to say and Bernie adds that it better not be that she can't changed things because his dad left him and his mother died. Howard remains quiet. Sheldon Amy and leaves her a telling her about the documentary and saying she might want to watch it, even though they are . Sheldon answers a knock at the door; Will and Adam are at the door. Wil introduces Adam. Sheldon remarks that he really admired his 's work and that it is not often that he meet someone who started their 's journey in his 's . Wil tells Adam that Sheldon is pure Bernadette finds Howard in the making a like his did after his father left and before she died. She suggests a on doing one which he considers reasonable. Kitchen? No, because that is the room he most associates with his mother. ? No he wants to change his . ? His family didn't use that very often, that is after his father left. Bernadette went off to find some samples. Leonard and Penny are watching from the kitchen. Sheldon is sitting in his spot while Adam sets up and tries to make him comfortable. Sheldon hopes that this is not ruse to get him to take off his shirt. Leonard asks Wil if he is trying to get back at Adam by having him talk to Sheldon. Sheldon first saw Spock in " " episode. His brother comes in and then sits on his and tells him to "Eat farts". From then on he was hooked; on Spock and not his brother's Texas-style cuisine. Why does Spock appeal to him? Sheldon figures that its the same for everyone, the of a cold entirely without . Sheldon describes how everything is like when your brother is hitting you and one replies that that is not true since I am hitting myself and you are moving my . Then you say "fascinating" and sit down and watch together. Then they start to discuss . Sheldon mentions the ed that Penny gave him. Penny then gets to wave on even with her shirt on. Sheldon then retrieves it from a wall safe that Leonard didn't know they had. He put in the wall safe after he filled the safe. The floor safe came after was installed in the Aquaman statue. Leonard didn't know about any of this which distresses him since he and Penny did things on the that Sheldon knows about. Raj is at Howard's to help back him up since Bernadette and her father are considering improvements to the dining room. They are thinking about taking down the wall between the dining room and the living room. Raj calls it a great wall, but Mike wants to know what's so great about it. Raj caves in and changes sides. Howard wonders if it is a wall and whether it can be removed. Raj tells them to go under the house and check, which also bothers Howard who wonders when Raj's is up. Sheldon brings out a locked that contains his most prized possessions. The napkin has a Leonard Nimoy's and since he wiped his on it, they were in the presence of Leonard Nimoy's . What about his son Adam's DNA? That isn't completely true since it is diluted by his 's DNA. Penny wants to know what else is in his lock box. Next is a Wil Wheaton , his and then another Will (Last will and Testament). Penny then asks about the ring box. Out comes the and Sheldon very calmly tells everyone that he was going to use to propose to his . "What??", shouts Penny. Sheldon says the ring was a family heirloom going back many . It has constantly been in his family except when the cut off the of his great-great-great-grandmother. That was fine because the got it back when they raided the Indian and d everyone. Penny wants to know if Amy knows about the ring. No, she with him before he could ask her. Amy had reservations about their , so he claims everything turned out for the best and he's fine - Penny doubts this which causes Sheldon to snap at her before collecting his together so they can move on with the documentary. He calls their film a Spockumentary which does not get a , so he says that the was Leonard's who now gets to wave on camera. Discussing his , when Sheldon came to a , he would ask himself what would do. That advice was from his mother. The answer was "love thy neighbor", but since his neighbor had a dead , Sheldon couldn't do that. Then he changed his to what would Spock do. Did he find that helpful. Three years ago he found that Penny was eating his s so instead of getting vindictive, he bought a floor safe. Penny says, "I knew I could smell them." When he was years old a cornered him on the play yard, so as Spock would he gave the kid his first . Then the kid broke his . Adam said that that must have been very upsetting. Sheldon was not upset because like Spock he would rise above human emotions which Sheldon says that he has mastered. Penny gives him a . She feels that he is missing the whole point of Spock. He was half-human like Sheldon. he has just like everybody else. Sheldon insists that he doesn't and that even though Amy broke up with him, he doesn't feel a thing. Penny says that he is yelling. Sheldon only does that when people don't believe him that he has put all this Amy nonsense behind him. he then runs off to his . Wil exclaims that this I going to be an awesome . All of this was outburst was filmed by Nimoy. Howard and Mike crawl under the house to look over the structure. Howard feels like an . and the Single-family Dwelling. Howard finds a . Mike informs him that it is actually a ; he yells and tosses it away. Mike doesn't want him to add the already under there. While under the , Mike thinks that it would make a great . He also wants to know why Howard doesn't want . Howard denies it and figures that Bernie must have lied to him. Raj and Bernadette both hear the from under the floor. She gets nervous, jumps up and down on the floor yelling " !" causing to cascade down on them making them stop talking. Just to make sure she adds, " !" Penny and Leonard are alone and she can't believe that he planned to propose. Leonard can't believe he still sits on the couch after he saw what they did there. Sheldon returns saying that he feels better. They also conclude that is outburst will be in the film. Sheldon thinks that it's ridiculous to get that upset over the Amy situation. To resolve it, he's going to find her and propose so that they can continue their relationship. So he grabs his and says that if she doesn't accept, she can phrase. Penny looks surprised now that she knows her husband also speaks Vulcan. Bernadette tries to explain herself saying that she didn't want to disappoint him. Howard replies that she was willing to throw him under the . She didn't think twice about it. Her Dad doesn't want her to miss the most rewarding experience of his . Bernadette reacts that his wife raised the kids while he sat on the couch drinking . Mike leaves. Raj thinks it's interesting that neither her father nor Howard help around the house. Howard is like the she is afraid to have. Howard makes Raj leave and they are alone. Howard proposes to work harder and to be a good unlike his own who left. Bernadette says that she'll seriously think about having a . Howard suggests that he gets cleaned up and "poke around in her ." Mike had walked back in to the kitchen just in time to over hear this proposition, and immediately turned around and walked back out, disgusted. Neither Howard nor Bernadette saw him come in nor leave. Sheldon is walking up to Amy's apartment building, and in the distance he sees Amy saying to a tall . {Dave} There is a quick . She turns and heads inside alone. Sheldon is devastated and leaves. Finally, Sheldon watching an old Star Trek episode with Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock talking Vulcan's being unemotional Sheldon says it's all a lie. So Leonard says Sheldon should focus more on the people in his life instead of TV characters. He agrees though it would have meant more if he heard it on . Notes *'''Title Reference: The title refers to Sheldon oscillating between his image as an emotionless Spock and his feelings for Amy. *Taping date: September 29, 2015. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 26, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx.x million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. *Johnny almost gets hurt in an accident on the set when things fall near him. Critics *Jesse Schedeen at IGN -To be entered. ...with Sheldon looking back fondly on his experience with Star Trek and the ways he drew inspiration from Spock's logic-obsessed lifestyle. It was a nice testament to the character's legacy. However, things grew more complicated when Sheldon brought out his prized autographed napkin and nonchalantly let slip that he had almost proposed to Amy...Penny said it best when she reminded Sheldon that for all Spock's emphasis on cold logic, he was half-human and susceptible to the ups and downs of emotion just like everyone else. Apparently hanging around Leonard and Sheldon all this time really has rubbed off on her. I'm just glad that, for once, the writers just let Penny own her nerdiness and didn't tack on some exasperated "I can't believe how dorky I sound!" follow-up quip...The Big Bang Theory honored the legacy of Mr. Spock in a big way this week. There was plenty of humor to be had as Sheldon took part in a "Spockumentary" and his eccentric side showed. But there were also some strong emotional beats as Sheldon embraced his human side and tried (and failed) to win back Amy. Trivia *Sheldon tells Leonard and Penny about the engagement ring and his plans to propose to Amy (confirming fan speculation that he indeed planned to propose following the revelations of the season 8 finale). *Chuck Lorre's daughter, Nikki Lorre directs this episode. *Bernadette and Howard are only seen at the Wolowitz house throughout this episode and they do not come to Aparment 4A to share a scene with Sheldon, Leonard and Penny in this episode. **As of this episode, Bernadette and Amy are the only ones in the gang that don't meet up with Wil Wheaton and have anything to do with him. *Wil Wheaton makes a reappearance. *Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam Nimoy, guest stars in this episode. *Bernadette's father, Mike Rostenkowski (guest star Casey Sander) makes a reappearance. *Howard and Bernadette start to renovate their house and finally have a serious discussion about starting a family. *Meagen Fay still does not return for an appearance as Bernadette's mother, Mrs. Rostenkowski in this episode since her absent appearances in "The Countdown Reflection" (S5E24) and "The Thanksgiving Decoupling" (S7E9). Whereas she does gets a one or two mentions by Bernadette and Mike in the kitchen table scene at the Wolowitz house during this episode. **As of this episode she still hasn't met Raj and the rest of the gang since her only (so far) appearance with her husband Mike and the "Howardette" couple in "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S6E10). *Amy goes on a date with "Dave" (guest star, British comedian Stephen Merchant) - she met him on a dating app she signed up to in "The Helium Insufficiency" (S9E6) as a result of her conversation with Sheldon in episode 5 whereby she thinks he is moving on. *Leonard advises Sheldon to focus on his people in his life (his relationship with Amy) rather than those on TV. (This conversation is parallel to the season 7 episode "The Proton Transmogrification" (S7E22) where Professor Proton advises Sheldon in a dream to appreciate the people in his life rather than on fictional stories such as Star Wars). *The conversation between Sheldon, Leonard and Penny regarding the engagement ring and his plan to propose to Amy are recorded by Wil Wheaton. *Raj is only seen with Sheldon, Penny and Leonard in the opening scene of this episode and He shares a few scenes with Mike Rostenokowski and the "Howardette" couple in the rest of this episode. *This episode will air in time for November sweeps. *Leonard learns that they have a wall safe and a floor safe after twelve years in the apartment. Also Aquaman has a security camera in it. And Sheldon has seen some of Leonard's amorous living room activities. *Different napking prop from seven years ago. *Amy only features in one scene in this episode (the scene at the entrance door at her apartment kissing Dave to which Sheldon sees from afar) and she has no speaking roles with anyone in episode (Neither Dave nor a gang member including Sheldon etc.). *Raj remarks that it is a nice wall between the dining room and living room, and yet previously he suggested to Bernadette to remove it for more open space and add a fire pit. *Penny is surprised when she learns that Sheldon and Leonard can speak Vulcan. *Amy shares no scenes with Raj, the "Lenny" couple and the "Howardette" couple in this episode and she has no speaking roles with them in this episode either. *Second episode where a main character has no lines - this time it's Amy. The first time was in "The Maternal Congruence" (S3E11) and it was Raj who didn't speak (maybe except for whispers in Howard's ear). *Leonard's brother Michael is mentioned for the first time since "The Maternal Congruence" (S3E11). Quotes :Penny: What????? (After hearing that Sheldon had planned to propose to Amy) ---- :living room scene at the Wolowitz house where Howard is playing a video game and Bernadette enters from the dining room with a magazine pile in her hand. :Bernadette: Hey. You got a minute? :Howard: Not really. Visigoths are kind of up my butt right now. :Bernadette: (gives him a stroppy order) Pause the game, Howard. :Howard: “Howard”? Uh-oh. Make room, Visigoths. 'Sup? :Bernadette: (with a stroppy smile) We need to talk about redecorating this place. :Howard: (groans) Oh, no, not this again. :Bernadette: (she sighs and then speaks to him crossly) Look, I get that you grew up here and you're attached to things looking a certain way, but... I want this to feel like my house, too. :Howard: Oh, honey, of course it's your house. Why else would you be cleaning it all the time? (chuckles) :Bernadette: (She is now firm and cross) All right. Let's start over. I'm redecorating. The furniture, the carpeting, the walls. I'm changing everything that depresses me when I look at it. (suggests to Howard angrily) Try not to be one of those things. :crossly slams the magazine pile down onto the table and gets up off the couch in a huff :Howard: May I say something? :Bernadette: (she is still very cross) Is it about how I can't have new wallpaper 'cause your dad left when you were little and your mom died? :Howard: (Loud and angry) Never mind. :now snorts and hits the dining room door crossly. ---- :kitchen scene at the Wolowitz kitchen where Bernadette enters the Howard is sandwich making all by himself. :Bernadette: (being friendly to Howard) Whatcha doing? :Howard: Oh! Making myself a bologna sandwich like my mom used to make me after my dad left, but before she died. :concentrates on cutting the sandwich in half all by himself for a second. Bernadette now turns unhappy and she speaks to him softly and crossly :Bernadette: Okay, listen, I'm thinking that maybe we can compromise on the house. :Howard: (He turns to his wife) I'm listening. :Bernadette: (snaps to him softly) Let's just redo one room and see how it goes. :Howard: (speaks with his mouthful) That is reasonable. But what room? :Bernadette: (asking him with a very firm smile) How 'bout this one? :Howard: (He doesn't like the sound of this) No way. No, this is the room I associate the most with my mom. :Bernadette: (She gets annoyed and cross) Then how 'bout the bathroom? :Howard: I want to change my answer. :gets more crosser for one second :Bernadette: (she is now out of plans) Fine. Then the dining room. :Howard: I guess we didn't use it very often. Unless we had company. Which didn't happen much after my dad left and not at all after my mom... :Bernadette: (She now storms off in fury) Great! I'm gonna go pick out paint samples. ---- :Bernadette: So I should probably explain why I kind of fibbed. :Howard and Mike are covered in dust. Mike is glaring crossly at Bernadette and Howard is twitching his lips. :Howard: That would be nice. :Bernadette: I told my dad that you were the one who didn't want kids because I didn't want to disappoint him. :Howard: But you were okay throwing me under the bus? :Bernadette: Turns out yeah, I didn't think twice about it. :Mike: Bernie, you don't need to worry about me. But I don't want to see you miss out. Raising children was the most rewarding experience of my life. :Bernadette: (She is a lot crosser) Oh, please. Mom did everything. All you did was come home from work, sit on the couch and drink beer. How is that raising kids? :Mike: This is really a conversation for husband and wife. (awkward chuckle) I'm gonna go clean up, hit the road. If your mother asks, I was here till 10:00. :Raj: It's interesting your father didn't help around the house and Howard doesn't help, either, so... in a way, Howard's not only like your father, but he's also like the child that you're afraid to have. :Howard: Why are you still here? :Raj: Fine, I'll leave. But it sounds like somebody needs a fresh diaper. :exits the kitchen and now the "Howardette" couple are alone at the table at last :Howard: All right... I admit... that I don't help out a lot. (chuckles softly) And I need to work on that. But... (sighs) if we had a kid, it would be different. :Bernadette: (asking her husband crossly) Why? :Howard: Because... when my dad left, I promised myself that... if I ever had a chance to be a father... I'd always be there. :Bernadette: (softly and crossly) Okay, I'll think about it. :Howard: And this an actual “I'll think about it,” not like the “can we get a motorcycle with a sidecar I'll think about it”? :Bernadette: It's an actual “I'll think about it.” :Howard: I really believe I'd be a great dad. :Bernadette: (happily) I know you would. :Howard: Speaking of... making babies, what do you say I wash up and poke around your crawlspace? :unhappily enters the kitchen and he immediately leaves. Howard sees the kitchen door close. ---- :Penny: The study say what happened to the unpopular kids? :Leonard: You tell me. You woke up in bed with one. ---- :Sheldon: Hello Amy, its Sheldon. Yea, I know we’re broken up, but I’m leaving this message because I thought perhaps you’d like to watch me being interviewed for a documentary about Mt. Spock. Or as I like to call it, a Spockumentary. I’m going to use that joke when I’m interviewed so try to laugh like you’re hearing for the first time. You know, hysterically with a tinge of sadness since I’m no longer in your life. Bye. ---- :Adam: What was it about Spock that appealed to you? :Sheldon: I think the same thing that appeals to people everywhere. The dream of a cold rational world devoid of human emotions ---- :Sheldon: Not only is it signed to me, but this is where he wiped his mouth, so we are currently in the presence of Leonard Nimoy’s DNA. :Wil: Um, doesn’t Adam count as Leonard Nimoy’s DNA? :Sheldon: No offense, but this is pure 100% Nimoy. And because of your mother you’re only 50%. Which isn’t bad, but anything you wipe your mouth on gets thrown away. ---- :Sheldon: My 1/8 scale Wil Wheaton action figure. I also have the other kind of will. And in it I will my Wil back to Wil. :Leonard: Will Wil want it? :Wil: Wil won’t. :Penny: What is that ring box? :Sheldon: Oh, that is an engagement ring that I was going to give my girlfriend Amy. :Penny: WHAT?!?!? :Leonard: You bought her a ring? :Sheldon: No, no. It’s been in my family for generations. Except for a short time when Comanche’s cut off my great-great-great-grandmother’s finger and stole it. :Wil: Sheldon’s that’s awful. :Sheldon: No. The Texas Rangers tracked them down to their village and slaughtered every last one of them. It was a happy ending. Well, for my nine fingered Nana. :Penny: Okay, back to the ring. Does Amy even know about this? :Sheldon: No. She broke up with me before I could broach the subject. :Leonard: Oh man, I’m sorry. That must have been devastating for you. :Sheldon: No not at all. No, I’m fine. You know, Amy had reservations about our relationship, so it all worked out for the best. :Penny: I knew. It just… :Sheldon: I said, I’m fine! ---- :Sheldon: As I said, the entire point of emulating Spock was to rise above human emotions which I spent a lifetime mastering. :Penny:'Oh. Psssst. :'Sheldon: Excuse me? :Penny: I’m sorry. I’m not here. :Sheldon: No you went Psssst. What does Pssst mean? :Penny: Um… :Leonard: You did go Pssst. :Penny: All right, fine. Well, Sheldon, I’m no expert, but aren’t you completely missing the point of Spock? I mean, he like to act like had no emotions, but he was half-human. :Leonard: Just like you. :Penny: I’m just saying, you pretend you don’t, but you have feelings like everybody else. :Sheldon: Not true. No look at me. I had an engagement ring to give a girl, and instead she rejected me and am I emotional about that? No. No. I am sitting here on a couch, talking about my favorite TV character, like nothing happened. Because I am just like him, all logical, all the time. :Penny: Sweetie, you’re yelling. :Sheldon: Because when I speak at a regular volume, no one seems to believe me that I’ve put this Amy nonsense behind me. (Runs off.) :Wil: This documentary is going to be awesome. ---- :Penny: I can’t believe Sheldon was going to ask Amy to marry him. :Leonard: I know. And I still can’t believe he watched what we did and that couch and still sits on it. :Penny: Yeah. :Sheldon: Hello. :Leonard: Hey buddy. How you doing? :Sheldon: Better. Did Wil and Adam leave? :Leonard: Yeah. :Sheldon: Do you think they want to put my outburst in the documentary? :Leonard: Oh, yeah. :Penny: Definitely. :Sheldon: Well, there’s no point dwelling on it. As the Vulcans say: (Vulcan phrse). :Penny: Do you know what that means? :Leonard: No. :Penny: Are you telling me the truth? :Leonard: Nirsh. :Sheldon: Well, this is ridiculous. Being upset about Amy all the time isn’t accomplishing anything. If I want to resolve this situation, then I’m going to take action. :Penny: What are you going to do? :Sheldon: I’m going to find her and ask her to marry me. If she says yes, we can put his behind us and resume are relationship. And if she says no….well then she can just (Vulcan phrase). :Leonard: He didn’t mean that. ---- Gallery Adam.jpg|Guest star Adam Nimoy. Stephen_Merchant.png|Stephen Merchant Guest Star Amy's date and Sheldon.jpg|Amy's two guys. Adam3.jpg|Sheldon meeting Leonard Nimoy's son Adam. Spk1.jpg|Adam Nimoy and Bill Prady. AN12.jpg|Howard and Bernadette discussing having children. AN11.jpg|Bernadette lied to her father. She caused the dust avalanche on them. AN10.jpg|Sheldon being interviewed by Adam Nimoy. AN9.jpg|Sheldon showing them the ring he planned on proposing to Amy with. AN8.jpg|I planned on proposing to Amy. What???? AN7.jpg|Sheldon showing off the napkin with Leonard Nimoy's DNA on it. AN6.jpg|Talking about remodeling the dining room. AN5.jpg|Howard and Raj vs. Mike and Bernadette. AN4.jpg|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. AN3.jpg|Lenanrd and Penny watching the fun. AN1.jpg|Sheldon inviting Amy over to watch him be interviewed. Safe11.png|The security camera is in Aquaman. Safe10.png|There's Penny. Waving for the camera. Safe8.png|Learning that their living room amorous activities were on camera. Safe7.png|Bernadette distracting their grandchild conversation. Safe6.png|Sheldon being interviewed by Adam Nimoy. Safe5.png|An earthquake named Bernadette. Safe4.png|EARTHQUAKE!!! Safe3.png|Howard and Mike inspecting the substructure. Safe2.png|Sheldon has a safe. Safe1.png|Sheldon taped them by hidden camera having ...what??? tbbtspr.png|Sheldon watching Amy kissing another man. tbbtspr1.png|I would make a great dad. Doc39.png|Covered with the dust that Bernadette caused to fall on them. Doc38.png|Raising children was the greatest adventure of my life. Doc37.png|I'll think about having a baby. Doc36.png|Mon raised us children! You sat around and drank beer. Doc35.png|And you Howard are the child that Bernadette is afraid to have. Doc34.png|Thinking about coitus. Doc33.png|Amy's kiss. Doc32.png|Sheldon watching Amy ending a date with another man. Doc31.png|Amy saying good night to Dave. Doc27.png|Sheldon on camera. Doc26.png|What? Doc25.png|What else is in there? Doc24.png|The ring! Doc23.png|Wil won't. Doc22.png|Wil Wheaton action figure. Doc21.png|You saw what? Doc20.png|Adam and Wil. Doc2.png|You woke up with one. Doc19.png|The Nimoy Napkin. Not the prop from season 2. Doc18.png|Sheldon getting out his autographed napkin. Doc17.png|There are no sides! Doc16.png|I want to change sides. Doc15.png|That is very kind of you. Doc14.png|What's so great about THAT wall? Doc13.png|Adam Nimoy interviewing Dr. Cooper. Doc12.png|Watching Sheldon be Sheldon. Doc10.png|Reacting to Sheldon's interview. Doc1.png|Raj was popular? Doc9.png|Adam Nimoy asking Sheldon questions. Doc8.png|Sheldon on camera. Doc7.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc6.png|Howard making himself a bologna sandwich. Doc52.png|Turning off Star Trek. Doc51.png|Spock in the second pilot. Sheldon is watching. Doc5.png|Ready to talk to Bernie. Doc49.png|The floor safe was bought to hide the Pop Tarts from Penny. Doc48.png|Sheldon you are half-human like Spock. Doc47.png|No one believes me that I am over Amy. Doc46.png|Sheldon running for his room. Doc45.png|This documentary is going to be awesome. Doc44.png|Feeling for Sheldon. Doc43.png|Her husband speaks Vulcan. Doc41.png|I'm better. Doc4.png|Howie, can we talk? Doc40.png|Realizing Sheldon saw them having coitus on camera. Depressing thing.jpg|I'm changing everything that depresses me. Try not to be one of those things. WHAT2.png|WHAT!?!?!?!?!? Spockumentry.jpg|Sheldon leaving a message for Amy about his interview. Category:Amy One Scene Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Documentary Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Spock Category:Marriage Proposal Category:Ring Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes